Just Give Up
by Leveragelover
Summary: Parker shows maturity and Nate shows forgiveness. Sophie in the meantime is torn between whose side she should be on. Set somewhere in the middle of The Last Dam Job.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: There is a little prologue to this that I wrote a while ago. It's really short and you don't have to read it but it helps with the plot line a little bit. It's "I always knew it would come back to haunt me" Also the first part Nate says is from the end of a song. I don't own Leverage!**

_Just Give Up_

"What the fuck can I say to you to make you see my fucking point of view? How could I care when you could care less?" Nate yelled at Sophie as he loomed above her.

"There is nothing. Nothing you could say." Sophie's voice was strong but the tears in her eyes caused her voice to waver horribly.

"I want empathy, sympathy, something!"

"You've gotten all that and more so I wouldn't be complaining. So shut the fuck up! I'm so sick and tired of your shit and your whining-you know what I'm going to walk away." She stormed away, muttering under her breath, "fucking asshole."

Nate swallowed hard, Sophie never swore like that at people let alone talked like that. He watched as she stormed off and then slowly slumped back to his place on the ground. Gunshots and breaking glass rang through the air as he shot the glasses with his fathers gun.

Sophie furiously tried to keep the tears from spilling over her eyes when suddenly she heard Parker behind her.

"Do you ever wonder what goes through his head?" Her voice was jaded. She walked around and took the seat across from Sophie

"No. I could care less what he thinks," Sophie snapped back harshly. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she brought her hand to her mouth. "He was right!"

"Maybe you should care," Parker suggested.

"Why? Why should I?"

Parker noticed the anger was back in her voice. "Well, we were walking to the elevators through the hotel lobby and he just stopped. In mid-stride he just stopped walking. Then he closed his eyes and hung his head. He stayed like that for a few minutes. I said nothing."

"Ummm, what exactly am I supposed to get from that?"

"I didn't even know what he was thinking. I wanted to know..." She trailed off for a few seconds. "I wanted to help him."

"I tried to help him, Parker," Sophie replied cooly, her jaw clenched slightly. "He got drunk and spent the rest of the night being a monster."

Parker then reached out to touch her cheek. She winced slightly as Parker pressed a little harder. She kept pressing harder and Sophie pushed her hands away.

"What was that for?" Sophie demanded.

Parker frowned slightly and was about to reply when she felt a shiver go straight through her. "It's cold in here! Can I barrow your jacket?"

"Ummm..." Sophie bit her lip, looking over at Nate and then her jacket. "Sure."

"Thanks," Parker smiled. Sophie took off her jacket gingerly and handed it to her.

Parker took the jacket but then her eyes went wide. "What happened to you?"

Sophie crossed her arms, uncomfortable without her jacket. She had cuts and bruises all up her arms from where Nate had hit her the night after his father had died. "I fell in the dark"

Parker wasn't stupid. The way she looked at Nate then he jacket and the way she winced when she touched her cheek. Suddenly Parker got out of her seat and angrily walked over to Nate. He was reloading the bullets to his fathers gun and she ripped it out of his hands, threw it on the ground, and grabbed him by the throat. She was a lot stronger then she seemed and she hoisted him off the ground and pushed him up against the wall behind him.

"Parker!" He managed to choke out.

"What are you doing?" Sophie asked in a nervous voice.

"You must be really in love with him Sophie," Parker shook her head sadly, her grip tightening more and more.

"Parker, let go of him!" Sophie begged, panic starting to set in.

"He hurt you Sophie!"

"He didn't know!"

"I don't care if he didn't know!" Parker barked at her, "you fight back!"

Parker pushed Nate to the ground, causing him to be knocked unconscious from lack of air.

Sophie went over to him but Parker yanked her back. "I've seen men abuse women. I saw it when I was only 6 years old. I. Do. Not. Like. It."

Sophie pushed Parker away, a few tears escaping her eyes. "He was drunk!"

"What's the difference?" Parker shouted, "what did he call you?"

Sophie tried to respond but the burning in her throat was cutting off any chance of her talking.

"What did he call you?" Parker screamed.

"P-p-p-please s-s-stop," Sophie begged.

"Why haven't you given up on him? What if he doesn't change after they're dead?"

"I will stay with him no matter what happens! Through death, loss, jail, blood shed, and more I will always stay there with him." She took a deep breath, "you would do the same for Hardison, wouldn't you?"

Damn her! She always knew what to say and the right buttons to push. Slowly she walked over to Sophie and gave her a stern look. "I swear if he ever hits you again I will personally make sure Eliot breaks every bone in his body."

"Please don't tell Eliot!"

Parker thought about it for a while. "I-I won't on one condition."

"What's the condition?"

"You keep him in line. He may view us all as a family and sure we could stop him but he only trusts you enough."

"What do you mean only trusts me enough?"

"You've seen Nate at his most vulnerable state. He would never tear down the walls he puts up in front of us. He would only do it in front of you Sophie because he's fallen in love with you." Parker said with conviction even though her voice had become soft.

Sophie recognized the younger girls words. "You remembered?" She paused, studying her face, "now you see why I haven't given up."

"Is it a deal?"

"Deal." Sophie firmly shook Parker's hand. With that Parker left so Sophie could be alone with Nate.

She didn't talk to him much after he woke up. He asked her what happened and she said she'd tell him later. As usual he went back to planning and she went back to mourning the loss of the old Nate. All that was left was a shell filled with blind rage and hatred. And all she could hope for was that once this was all done and over with he would come back.

Sophie walked into her hotel room to see Nate sitting on the ground, his back against the bed. He was twirling a pen around in his fingers.

"Did I hit you?" He asked bluntly

Sophie sighed. "Yes, and you called me names and told me everything you've ever thought about me."

Nate looked at her with those distant blue eyes, a small frown on his face. "Like what?"

"I would rather never say nor hear them again," Sophie said quietly.

"I'm just curious but is the reason I hurt you why you've been giving me the cold shoulder these past few days?"

"I wasn't giving you the cold shoulder-"

"-but you haven't seemed happy with me. Like when I asked you if you were going to take away my gun and you said that I'd find another one. I don't know it was just the way you said it." Nate shrugged slightly, his eyes drifting over to the blank wall in front of him.

"Yeah. A bit I guess. That's why I've been wearing a jacket and that's how Parker figured it out."

"What happened after I passed out?"

"Parker and I had a small fight. She asked me why I hadn't given up on you I told her I would never leave you. She said she wouldn't tell Eliot if I agreed to keep you in line. Parker said I'm the only one you feel comfortable being vulnerable around and that I'm the one the can keep you in line..." Sophie trailed off, looking down at her feet.

Nate stood up and hugged Sophie tightly. "I don't know what I did. I don't know the pain you went through. But I want you to know that I'm sorry and I love you."

Sophie buried her head into his shoulder, hugging him tighter. "I love you too Nate."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Surprise! There's another chapter.**

Sophie lay in bed, her head laying on Nates chest, and her arm draped across his stomach. She could not sleep. Even the gentle rise and fall of his chest wouldn't help her to sleep. Deciding it was no use she got out of bed. She slipped out onto the balcony and sat down in one of the chairs. It wasn't exactly warm out but she didn't care at the moment. Sophie sang to herself, playing with the strands of her hair as she did.

"What are you doing up?" She heard Parker hiss.

"Parker?"

"Over here!"

Sophie looked over to her right to see Parker free climbing the wall.

"What the hell are you doing, Parker?"

"I'm juggling a lion while eating a pie. What does it look like I'm doing, Sophie?"

She sighed, shaking her head. "You could've waited until tomorrow to give me my jacket back."

Parker didn't respond until she jumped down onto the balcony. "I know. So I ask you again, what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep," She answered simply.

"Did you guys you know...have sex last night?" Parker asked awkwardly.

Sophie felt her face get red and she was glad to have the darkness to hide it. "Um, that's a bit personal, don't you think?"

She put her hands on her hips and gave Sophie a look. "After screwing Nate like some sex-starved girl for the past few months you really think it's still personal?"

Her face got redder. "I-I-I-well kind of-sort of-maybe-yeah..."

"Then tell me."

"Yes Parker we had sex last night! Stop making such a fuss about it," Sophie snapped. What went on between them was just between them. She snorted as she remembered that they got no privacy.

"I-I still can't wrap my head around why you haven't given up yet. He's clearly insane and don't you ever think that he-" Parker stopped short and pursed her lips.

Sophie narrowed her eyes at her. "That he what?"

"It's nothing."

"Parker," Sophie warned her.

"Fine! Do you ever think that he doesn't love you?"

Sophie was taken aback by the question. Of course Nate loved her! Of course she loved him! They had said it to each other for the first time last night. "Of course he loves me! He said he loved me last night." She saw Parker open her mouth with a skeptical look on her face and she quickly added; "no, it was not during sex."

"Oh."

"He apologized Parker and then he told me he loved me."

"Nate apologized?" Parker gasped, absolutely no sarcasm behind it.

Sophie nodded.

"Nathan Tarquin Ford apologized?"

Sophie started laughing. "His middle name is Tarquin? What kind of name is that?"

Parker cringed. "I know. It's bad isn't it?"

"It's an awful name!"

"Back to the point! He apologized?"

"Yes, Parker. Then he hugged me and said he loved me and I said I loved him too." Sophie started to look off with a dreamy expression on her face. "Then he kissed me and I kissed him. We kissed a lot more and then-"

Parker clamped her hand over Sophie's mouth "Please! I do not need to know the details of you doing it with Nate!"

Sophie licked her hand to get her to back off and then muttered something under her breath. Parker could somewhat make out what she said and then stared at her hand in horror. "EWWWWW!"

Parker started rubbing Sophie's spit on her arm, trying to get it off her hand and trying to get the mental image out of her hand. "I need to cut off my hand now!"

"It's just Nate, Parker," Sophie said, trying to calm her down.

"That's like saying it's just your father or it's just your boss!"

"Okay, sorry. Now may we please move on?"

"Yes," Parker grumbled.

"Normally I'm wiped out by the time night comes but tonight I just couldn't sleep," Sophie sighed and played with her fingers absent-mindedly.

"Maybe you can't sleep because you have a lot on your mind," Parker suggested.

"I don't know. It's just a bit strange to me."

"What do you usually do when you can't sleep?" Parker asked. She usually told Bunny a story or pretended to brush her hair. Sometimes Bunny would even 'tell' her a story. When she said tell she meant that Bunny told her a story with her eyes. On certain days her eyes would seem happy, or sad, or even angry.

"You'd laugh."

"Try me."

Sophie looked away, hiding her embarrassed face and she smiled a little. "Usually when I can't sleep I sing."

Parker was glad Sophie wasn't looking at because she cringed. Sophie was a horrible, atrocious, awful, horrendous singer! She just wanted to rip her ears out whenever she heard her sing.

"Shoot me with your rubber bullet

Your fingers on the trigger

Pull it

I know you want this suffering to end

So it is forgivable my friend.

Try to convince me

That I'll be better off

You go on and I'll be happier

I'll be happier

You go on

Yeah, you go on."

Parker was gaping at the Grifter. "What was that?"

"It's called Happier by A Fine Frenzy," Sophie smiled as she looked at Parker.

"No, not the song name! You're voice is amazing!"

Sophie felt herself blush and she nervously touched the side of her neck. "Thanks, I've been taking lessons."

"You were absolutely horrible two years ago and now your voice is amazing! I-it's just wow," Parker was grinning and she sat down in one of the chairs. Sophie sat down next to her and continued to sing.

About a half an hour passed before Sophie got tired. She pushed herself out of the chair and said her goodbyes to Parker. It was warm inside and filled her frigid body with a delicious heat. Nate was still sound asleep in bed and she snuggled back in next him. She fell asleep quickly but it didn't last long.

"Sophie," Nate whispered.

"What Nate?" She grumbled after he poked her a few times.

"Can we talk?"

"It's the middle of the fucking night, Nate," She grumbled.

"Please?"

"Whining won't get you anything except a knee to your balls," Sophie said as the sleep started to clear out of her voice.

"Sophie, it's important!"

She looked at the clock and saw it was only 4. "Well thanks for interrupting the 2 hours of sleep I've gotten all night."

"I-I just wanted to say that I'm scared." His voice became a whisper and his eyes became watery.

"Of what?"

"Dying, losing you guys, murdering, everything. I'm just scared and afraid." A tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek.

"Fear is good, Nate. It keeps a person from getting too arrogant, which I'm sorry to say but often happens to you."

"It's not fear Sophie!" He snapped at her. "I'm scared for my life!"

"Scared means fearful."

"Being scared isn't going to help me stay from being arrogant-"

"-what are you going to turn into a coward?"

"No, it'll be something much worse."

**LEVERAGE**

"Sophie!" Parker roughly shook her awake.

"Huh?" Sophie sat up straight. She had fallen asleep with her head on the table.

"You feel asleep," Parker said bluntly.

"I only got 2 hours of sleep last night so I'm about ready to fall over."

"Why don't you go sleep today?"

"My sleeping schedule would be messed up and Nate wanted me to stay here."

"Again with you always doing what Nate says! Why don't you do what you want to do?" Parker demanded, hitting her hand slightly hard on the table.

"It's a little more complicated then that right now, Parker."

"Then help me understand!"

"I-I want to stay with Nate to make sure he's okay. I can't just leave him like this. He needs me."

"Hm." Parker looked at Sophie before walking over to Hardison and Archie. She wandered over to Nate and sat down next to him. He moved over a little. She went to wrap her arms around him but he stood up.

Sophie stood up and looked at him accusingly. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Nate played innocent.

"Don't play stupid with me, Nate. You moved away when I tried to touch you."

"I did no such thing," Nate stuck his nose up in the air.

"Well then let me cuddle with you!"

"Sophie, be quiet!" Nate hissed as he leaned in closer.

She tilted her head to the side, bending down a little. "Are you embarrassed?"

"No-I'm-It's just-"

"-Oh please do go on. I'd love to here how you care more about how you're portrayed to the team then your relationship with me." Sophie crossed her arms and sent him a new brand of death glare. It was what she called 'I will kick your ass to the moon if you say the wrong thing'.

"It's not like that I swear! I just am a little focused with this right now..."

"A little? Look around! Look at what you've become!"

Nate looked around and he felt the mask fall, leaving the guilty wounded child he'd become to the elements of Sophie Devereaux. "I'm scared."

Her death glare remained for a few seconds after he said it until it softened and she threw her arms around him. "Me too."


End file.
